


press Alt + F4 to end the misery

by suika (amater_asu)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eventual Romance, Fluff and Humor, It's a HUGE mess, M/M, Online Games AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 08:45:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13947993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amater_asu/pseuds/suika
Summary: It had been months since Suho started playing the MMORPG Chen recommended him and he’d become a considerably skilled player. His squad was at the top of the national rank until a player who apparently had a hobby of ignoring his commands came and ruined everything.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> MESS.

**_Story Completed!_ **

Suho huffed out a relieved sigh when the screen showed what he gained today for completing one story. His party had been trying to complete the newest and hardest one without using a cheat and they finally managed to do it on their fourth try.

[GuardianAngel]: congrats guys

He stared at the words on the unmoving chat column. Then he realized after a few seconds that his teammates probably expecting him to say more than just _congrats guys._

[GuardianAngel]: it was a nice fight

He winced when it remained unmoving.

[GuardianAngel]: though i said we didnt need to use the crystal but its ok

Today, his party gained a lot from EXP to rare items that drop only in certain maps. Suho was putting so much effort to prevent his teammates from wasting any crystals because he had analysed this kind of enemy—which could be defeated with the rare sword. He _owned_ that rare sword so using the crystal was totally unnecessary.

His eyes went back to focus on the screen when he saw a new line popped up.

[dui_jjang]: u kept hesitating so i used it

It was the new guy.

Suho never liked the new guy. He didn’t know who invited him to the party _again_ today but he vaguely remembered he’d seen the name somewhere before. He always forgot to ask his teammates because it was the third time he’d seen his character name in his party.

[GuardianAngel]: oh so u think im hesitating

He never felt so irritated reading someone’s chat before.

[GuardianAngel]: well sorry for trying to think of a strategy to win

The screen automatically loaded back to the Main Garden and Suho stared at his character. It began performing the programmed movements, like swinging its sword and Suho thought he needed to buy an outfit to match his newly smithed rare sword. Just when he was about to go to the Store, a new chat popped up.

[dui_jjang]: u were thinking? i thought you fell asleep in the middle of the gameplay or smth

Suho almost slammed his fists against the keyboard. He gritted his teeth instead and started typing.

[GuardianAngel]: maybe if you stayed out of my way i could actually attack properly

[DarkLord92]: uhm guys

[Great_KingOSH]: here we go again

[joseonwarrior]: …it was a bad idea to invite him after all

[Great_KingOSH]: told ya

[dyodorks]: I just did what he asked me to do

Suho frowned at his screen, most especially at the latest chat. It was from his friend Kyungsoo whom he met online through this game, along with the others. They all met online and gathered under one team, The Holy Emperor which was currently at the top of the national rank. Except for DarkLord92, it was Chen.

[GuardianAngel]: am i missing out on something?

He tried to understand the situation on hand. What did Kyungsoo mean by doing what he was asked to do?

[dyodorks]: Tell everyone the truth, dui_jjang

DarkLord92 logged off. He is now offline.

[joseonwarrior]: where’s the dark lord going?

[Great_KingOSH]: lol im bye too

Great_KingOSH logged off. He is now offline.

[joseonwarrior]: great

Chen slammed the door to his room open just in time when a chat notification popped up.

“Oh, geez, you’re still online?” He padded over and leaned against the chair.

Suho rolled his eyes and gave the clock on his desk a slight glance. His eyes bulged out when he saw it read 9 AM because that meant he was so freaking late to class. “Holy fuck,” he hissed as he fumbled around the log out button. A few seconds later, he managed to log out. He thought he should apologize for leaving without a goodbye later to his teammates.

“Why didn’t you come earlier?” Suho stood up and looked around for his backpack.

Having shoved everything he thought would be essential for his class today, Suho went to check on his phone and grimaced. 10 missed calls and 22 new messages, _all_ from Baekhyun. He skimmed trough the text and one of them said they were going to have to present the business report they’d written a week ago. He was _so dead._

“What is it?” Chen peeked over his shoulders. “Ohoooo baekhyun is going to kill you,”

“Shut up. I’ll make it in time if you drive me to campus,”

Then Suho realized the reason why Chen logged out first without saying anything was probably to come all the way to his house and remind him about the existence of his college life.

“That’s the reason why I’m here,” Chen said proudly while leaning against his desk, twirling his keys around his fingers. “But first, ten thousand won?”

Suho was torn between hugging or strangling Chen to the floor.

***

The presentation went pretty well. Baekhyun managed to hold their turn a few groups back and Suho showed up at the last minutes before it was their turn to present the report. Apparently, being in the same group with Baekhyun kept him in tracks. Well, he had his own way. And Suho totally didn’t get an earful from him after the class was dismissed. No, _he didn’t_.

“Playing online games is nice to relieve the stress,” Baekhyun had said when it was only the three of them left in the classroom. “ _Once in a while_ ,” he had even emphasized (of course) the words.

Chanyeol had agreed to his boyfriend’s words and Suho felt like burying himself.

“So, you almost, like, fucked this one up?”

Suho brought his gaze up and quickly recovered from his trance. Lay was sipping at his iced black tea and he remembered he hadn’t order anything yet. He was thinking to go for coffee but he wasn’t in the mood for anything, really but he specifically didn’t want black tea.

“Yeah,” he answered weakly, slumping down against his seat.

There was a long silence and Suho wondered if Lay was deliberately trying to leave him alone with his thoughts but the other guy was apparently busy with his phone, texting someone probably and Suho sighed. “I’m gonna order something,”

There was nobody behind the counter when Suho approached but he shrugged it off, thinking that maybe there was a new barista and he was still learning how to face a costumer. So, instead of going back to his seat, Suho opted to stay to examine the menu above his head. _Hmm, ChocoRilla Frappuccino would do._

He heard a shuffling sound when he was contemplating which drinks to order and he thought, _finally_ , he was going to have his orders taken.

“One ChocoRilla Frap—”

Suho was startled to see an unfamiliar face greeted him instead of the usual bright-eyed barista.

“—puccino…” he finished in a whispered tone.

The poker-faced barista nodded and proceeded to fix him the drinks after he gave Suho his changes. He watched the kid from the waiting line. The kid was unbelieveably tall and lanky, probably twice his heights. Suho felt like facepalming himself upon realizing how short he was comparing to the kid.

“Uhm, excuse me, where’s Luhan?” Suho’s voice came out so small.

It took the kid a few seconds to answer. “We exchanged shifts, only for today,” but hey, at least he answered and he wasn’t as bad as he thought he would be at handling a costumer.

“Oh…” Suho trailed off. He supposed the conversation ended there.

“Kim Junmyun, ChocoRilla Frappuccino,”

He looked up when the kid went over to put his drinks on the counter. He was still as expressionless as ever but he wasn’t as tense as the first time he saw him.

“Thank you, uhm,” Suho glanced at the kid’s nametag. “Oh Sehun.”

Sehun nodded and Suho took his drinks before going back to his seat only to find it occupied…

“Excuse me? But this seat is taken?” he gave the stranger an incredulous look and turned his head towards Lay, frowning.

“Oh, uhm, he insisted to sit there,” Lay shrugged and Suho distinctly noticed that his phone was now set aside on the table.

His eyebrows twitched. “Fine,”

Lay moved over to give him a space to sit. He slumped against his seat after sipping his ChocoRilla angrily. A silence fell between them and it was rather an uncomfortable one so Suho chose to look around the coffee shop but nothing was fascinating enough except for the fact that he just found out there was another barista working here.

The silence started to tick him off.

“Am I supposed to know who this person is or…?” he gestured towards the guy sitting across from him. He’d been on his phone all the time and it bothered him.

Lay snapped his fingers like he just remembered something important. “Suho, this is Kris,”

“Uhm, okay…?” Suho gave his friend an incredulous look.

“Kris,” Lay nudged the guy. “This is Suho,”

“—‘kay,” the guy, Kris, mumbled to his phone screen.

“Oh, geez, Kris, come on,”

Suho thought he saw Kris pressed something on his phone before shifting his attention fully on Lay and him. There was something in Lay’s whining tone that made him give up his quality time with whatever it was on his phone and Suho felt something ached inside him—probably due to his loneliness.

He was certain that Kris was Lay’s new boyfriend whom he was going to introduce to him. That was why Lay looked like he didn’t focus entirely on what he said about the presentation this morning and he was on his phone all the time too a few minutes earlier.

“He said he wanted to meet you,”

Suho choked on his ChocoRilla.

“Kris, I can’t keep doing the talking! I have class in five minutes and I have to go now,”

Suho saw Lay throwing the guy a glare before turning his head towards him to give an apologetic smile. He waved it off, “Can’t hold you back, can I?”

Lay nodded and sprang up from his seat. He hauled his backpack to his shoulders and waved cheerfully at the two of them as he made his way towards the glass doors. He mouthed something he supposed was meant for Kris and he thought he didn’t want to know.

“I also have to, err, go now,” Suho was about to pick his backpack up but his movement stopped mid-air when Kris said laughingly,

“If you want to tell a lie then do it properly,”

Suho dropped his backpack and slammed his drinks on the table altogether.

“Okay, I’ll listen to you,” he said trough gritted teeth.

He saw one corner of Kris’ mouth lifted into a smirk and he felt a sudden urge to punch the smirk right off that smug face.

“Help me make a business plan.”

***

joseonwarrior is online!

[joseonwarrior]: where’s kyungsoo?

[dyodorks]: Don’t call my real name, idiot

[joseonwarrior]: hehe, sorry

DarkLord92 is online!

Great_KingOSH is online!

dui_jjang is online!

**Change status > Online**

GuardianAngel is online!

[DarkLord92]: yoooo

[Great_KingOSH]: bored af

[DarkLord92]: let’s do a run

[GuardianAngel]: not in the mood

[DarkLord92]: AWW WHY

[Great_KingOSH]: lol same

[dyodorks]: Did something happen?

[dui_jjang]: hes probably afraid his rare swords would get destroyed

[joseonwarrior]: lol hyung don’t worry

[GuardianAngel]: …

[Great_KingOSH]: oh no not this again

[DarkLord92]: lmao hey guys why don’t we complete the daily mission individually

Suho’s grip on his mouse tightened.

[GuardianAngel]: get ready everyone we’re going to run map 18

[Great_King92]: holy shit r u serious

[joseonwarrior]: …

[dyodorks]: gr8

[dui_jjang]: lol bring it on

[DarkLord92]: captain i’m just gonna remind you that once you lose the sword, you won’t be able to smith it back unless it drops somewhere around the map…

[GuardianAngel]: i’m very well aware of that, thank you, dark lord, now let’s go

He shifted the mouse so that the pointer was hovering above the Run menu. He contemplated between clicking or backing off but then he was reminded of what duijjang said about him afraid of losing his rare swords. “Fuck it,” he clucked his tongue before clicking the menu angrily.

An invitation to a room popped up in his screen suddenly but he declined it.

He was startled when a message notification showed up.

07.23 PM Direct from dui_jjang: accept it

07.24 PM Direct from dui_jjang: hurry

Once an invitation popped up again, Suho quickly accepted it and he was brought to the startling line of map 18. Everyone was already there waiting for him and he was sure duijjang was the one who created the room. What made he think he was allowed to do that? He was so mad at himself because he got provoked by this guy’s words and he couldn’t do anything but accepting his invitation instead of creating a new room and tell his teammates to move there.

[joseonwarrior]: what took you so long, hyung?

[GuardianAngel]: i was using the toilet

[dyodorks]: Are you okay?

[dui_jjang]: hes nervous, probably lol

[dyodorks]: Why are you like this @dui_jjang

[GuardianAngel]: yeah? bet u’re just as nervous

[Great_KingOSH]: can we start now for god’s sake

[dui_jjang]: at least i don’t show it

[GuardianAngel]: who even allowed you to create a room

[dui_jjang]: u never said smth about the rules of creating a room, captain

[GuardianAngel]: it doesn’t mean you’re allowed

[dui_jjang]: what r u gonna do now, captain? exit this one to create a new one and tell everyone to move?

[Great_KingOSH]: GEEZ, GUYS HOW OLD ARE YOU REALLY

[joseonwarrior]: when are we going to start hyung? it’s getting late

[dyodorks]: Warrior’s right…

GuardianAngel activated group voice call. Click to join.

“Yehet!” A childish voice boomed once Suho was settled with his earphones. He glanced at the screen and saw that Great_KingOSH character’s name was lit up. He huffed out a laugh which probably came out muffled to everyone.

“Are we going to start now? Please tell me yes,” It was joseonwarrior, Jongin.

There was a distinct shuffling noise and Suho thought he could hear _a moan_.

“Wait, did you hear that? Someone’s moaning—” Kyungsoo’s voice was cut off by yet another round of moans and breathy noises. Everyone suddenly went dead silent.

“—holy shit, are we in a group voice call mode right now?”

DarkLord92 character’s name lit up and Suho immediately slammed his forehead against his desk. His teammates probably could hear the thud but he couldn’t bring himself to care. He made sure to murder this shameless motherfucker when he saw him.

“Ew, turn it off, man,” Great_KingOSH was speaking.

Suho still didn’t know his real name but he agreed.

“Sorry,” A shuffling noise. “I was, uh, wait a second, I’m turning the microphone off,”

Suho was relieved when Chen’s character name dimmed.

“Alright, let’s get started,” he said, on the verge of crying.

 

The strategy and formation had been set and for the first time, Suho didn’t know what he was doing. He put Great_KingOSH and Kyungsoo as the rear guards meanwhile he and Chen secured the front line. Jongin and duijjang were guarding each sides of their formation.

[dui_jjang]: are we really going to go with this formation?

[dui_jjang]: and emerald shield, really?

[dui_jjang]: anyone who has a gun replace warrior

[GuardianAngel]: wait a sec

[GuardianAngel]: we have no time to reshuffle now it’s starting

The screen went blank for a second and they were brought to a run in no time. Suho didn’t realize he was holding his breath until the first monster appeared. It was a middle-sized monster which often appeared in map 10 and they could easily wipe it in one kill.

[joseonwarrior]: haha nice!1

They were descending more and more into the deepest part of map 18 and Suho found himself regretting for having chosen the formation. The monsters levelled up like there was no tomorrow and he refuse to admit that he felt they were incapacitated to take them down.

It was when they finally met the boss but Suho’s health bar was so low he could die in one swipe of a sword against him. For the first time, Suho panicked.

[GuardianAngel]: give the gun to warrior

[GuardianAngel]: quick!

It was a relief that Chen had two guns in his treasure chest. He gave one to Jongin who took it gratefully and killed several monsters in a time. He went back to focus on killing the boss when a big ‘your guard is weakening’ in glaring red appeared across the screen.

Suho ruffled his hair in frustration.

[GuardianAngel]: duijjang give him the emerald shield

[GuardianAngel]: give great king and dorks your goddamn shield

Suho really wanted to hurl his monitor out the window when duijjang gave the rare guards a sapphire shield each. _This motherfucker_.

[dui_jjang]: focus on killing the boss, captain

[GuardianAngel]: i’m trying god damn it

[Great_KingOSH]: hey the shield works just fine

[dyodorks]: …ugh they’re so persistent

He gave a quick glance at his teammates’ status. Great_KingOSH and duijjang’s health bar was also as low as him. He tried to remember if he had any potion in his treasure chest and groaned when he forgot to retrieve the item from the potion store.

[GuardianAngel]: i forgot to retrieve the potion

[GuardianAngel]: duijjang or anyone please switch into a knife and aim for that spot behind its neck while it’s still exhausted

[joseonwarrior]: i dun have a knife hyung

[dyodorks]: whoops me too

[GuardianAngel]: duijjang

[GuardianAngel]: don’t tell me you also don’t have one

Suho didn’t know whether duijjang was too engaged in the gameplay or he deliberately ignored his commands. He understood that the monsters kept coming towards him but answering wouldn’t hurt, would it? He pulled his hair in frustration before switching his sword to a knife and in a quick, swift motion he jumped straight to the boss’ back but he missed the spot, resulting in it going rampant, clawing at his back.

Suho took the damage and his character’s vision suddenly turned red.

[joseonwarrior]: captain!!!

[dyodorks]: duijjang do something

The sound of keyboards getting slammed was so loud echoed across his room and Suho did anything to reach the spot behind its neck and with a combination of keys, he finally managed to kill the boss and clear the stage.

He felt adrenaline still rushing in his blood, making him feel lightheaded. He felt strangely happy even though his character collapsed to the ground, lying motionless beside the defeated boss.

***

Buzz!

10.22 PM Direct from dyodorks: Are you okay, Suho?

\--

11.36 PM Direct from joseonwarrior: hyung i’m logging out! thank u for saving our ass

\--

11.50 PM Direct from Great_KingOSH: what a fight

11.55 PM Direct from Great_KingOSH: thank u bye captain

\--

01.45 AM Direct from DarkLord92: are you awake?

01.59 AM Direct from DarkLord92: lmao are you dead

02.00 AM Direct from DarkLord92: you were so cool back then captain u w u

Suho woke up to the sound of his phone blowing up, it was alarm. A pain shot through his neck as soon as he lifted his head to get his phone. He couldn’t believe he fell asleep in front of his computer—his face planted on his keyboards to be exact.

He brought his gaze up to the monitor and squinted due to the brightness.

_Xjaomfxn;a;ep;;;;.d.ojdjooqj32wr92jds_

He was still logged in the game.

He was currently in the message box, there were so many new messages notification.

Deleting the random letters (it might’ve been during the time he was asleep), he yawned and opened the threads one by one. He was surprised to see duijjang sent him several messages but most importantly,

02.01 AM Direct from dui_jjang: hey r u dead

02.01 AM Direct from dui_jjang: took u long enough to go and get the boss yourself lol

02.30 AM Direct from dui_jjang: that was great

_That was great._

A person like duijjang actually had a decency to compliment people for their hardwork.

_This motherfucker._

***

“When are you going to stop making him cover his face, Suho?”

Suho glared at the amused Xiumin across from him. They were sitting in the coffee shop they had become fond of because the barista, Luhan, was very friendly and often gave them a discount. But Suho didn’t particularly feel disappointed when Sehun was the one who greeted him today instead of the blond barista.

Next to Xiumin, sat Chen with his face covered by a textbook.

His best friend huffed. “I apologized to the whole squad, didn’t I?”

Suho folded his arms and nodded. “Next time don’t join the call at all,”

Xiumin snickered.

“Xiumin hyung, you shouldn’t give in to this shitface,” Suho said with a feigned pity to his voice.

“Hey!”

Chen jolted, dropping the book and accidentally hit his knees against the table at the same time, effectively knocking everyone’s drinks on the table and creating a mess which Suho returned with a death glare towards his direction.

Sehun took no time to come over and wordlessly wipe at the mess on the table. Suho thought he heard the kid sighing so he tapped him on the shoulder and took a share of napkin to help clean the table. Xiumin and Chen followed suit.

“He’s so good at those things, you know,” Xiumin gestured randomly with his hands and went back to cleaning the table after Suho gasped.

“I don’t think I need to know that,” he reflectively threw the napkin towards Chen.

“I won’t do that again next time,” Chen threw his napkin back at him.

“He said you were arguing with someone on the game and it usually took the two of you long enough to stop but then you unexpectedly started a group voice call when we were—”

“Alright, enough,” Suho held his palm out towards Xiumin.

“—making out,” Chen finished with a grin.

Suho hurled a pen at his best friend which he successfully dodged.

_Damn it._

He was about to say something when Sehun cleared his throat.

“Do you…by chance, play Sword Legend too?”

Everyone turned silent.

“Holy shit,” Suho almost yelled.

“Holy shit,” Sehun parroted in a lower tone.

“I didn’t know OSH stands for Oh Sehun. Holy fuck.”

 

Suho spent the rest of the morning chatting with Sehun. Xiumin and Chen had gone back to Xiumin’s dorm because the older guy needed his best friend’s help to rearrange his kitchen. He looked at the two of them suspiciously at first but then he let them go because Chen seemed honest enough this time.

“Oh, are you going to stay here for the rest of the evening too?” Sehun cheered.

It was nice to know that Sehun was behind the Great_KingOSH character name. They became so close just like in the game and Sehun turned out to be as playful as he was in the game.

“Yep, I’m meeting someone,” he answered, unsure of why he felt uncomfortable admitting indirectly that he agreed to help Kris.

“Aw, a lover?” Sehun cooed to which Suho quickly denied.

The bell above the door rang and Sehun ran back to stand behind the counter.  He greeted the costumer lazily and Suho turned around to see that it was Kris. Why did he suddenly feel nervous? _You’re a 23 year old man, there’s nothing to be worried about_.

Now that he thought about it, he never noticed how tall Kris actually was. If Sehun was tall, Kris was taller. Probably thrice his heights and Suho suddenly felt irritated. Kris in his 190cm tall glory stood in front of him, sporting the same smug face he refused to remember.

“Yo,”

After ordering his drinks, they went straight to the business. Suho, being the business management major, helped Kris, the interior designer major, make a business plan. He was planning to sell his products to public and see if it could save his grades this semester. The product was something like chair which he designed himself and a variety of furniture.

They discussion went on for the rest of the evening and Suho was sipping his fourth cup of Caramel Macchiato when Kris suddenly stopped scribbling the estimated price on his notebook. Suho saw him looking up and he reflectively stopped sipping. “What?”

“Are you okay?” the taller guy asked, gesturing towards the empty cups scattered on the table.

“What do you mean? I’m fine,” Suho answered, mild irritated.

Kris’ laugh was breathy and it didn’t sound as arrogant as it was the first time he heard it.

“I’ll change the question,” he put his pen down, “Will you be okay?”

_Jesus Christ._

Suho felt himself blushing.

He cleared his throat. “O-Of course. Why do you ask?” he didn’t mean to raise his voice.

The taller of the two held out his palm. “I can’t do anything about it then if you like coffee that much,”

_Oh._

_So he was referring to the coffee._

“I’ll be fine,” Suho said, voice small but more composed.

Kris shrugged. He closed his notebook and put his pen back in his pencil case. Suho watched as he reached out to take his mineral water. He was still watching by the time Kris finished drinking and putting everything inside his backpack.

“We’re done for today, I guess,” the taller guy said after a long pause.

Suho nodded and went to prepare going home himself when he found out that his wallet was nowhere to be seen. It wasn’t in his jeans pocket either. The color rushed out of his face when he realized he left it in his room, along with his phone.

“Uhm, Kris,” the name actually felt good rolling off his tongue.

“Yeah?”

“I think I need a little help here,”

 

Suho managed to assure that he’d pay him back the next time they arrange a meeting. Sehun actually offered him to pay tomorrow or transfer the required amount to his account if he couldn’t visit the coffee shop soon but Kris had refused for him and paid for his four cups of Caramel Macchiato instead. He was secretly thankful for it.

“Thanks, uh, for earlier,” Suho mumbled during the ride back to his house.

He sat awkwardly in the passenger seat.

“You owe me one,” Kris said playfuly.

Suho didn’t know when Kris leaned towards him but the proximity made him hard to breathe. He reflectively reached out to push the taller guy out of his sight and turned his head towards the window. The car had stopped near a familiar neighbourhood and he was thankful.

“Stop playing,” he finally managed to let out after a few seconds full of silence.

“What? I’m not playing,”

Suho turned his head towards Kris and their eyes met.

“What do you think of me?”

The question threw Suho to the edge.

He never properly thought about the taller guy. They just met after all. But if he were to be honest, Kris didn’t seem like a person with a bad intention. He just wanted a help from him, right? Lay had told him that he mentioned his name when Kris was looking for a person from business management major that could help him with his project and apparently he was the only one who Lay had in mind.

_What did he think of Kris?_

He felt this strange irritation whenever Kris made an appearance near or in his line of vision. He didn’t like how his voice was unbelieveably low but still sounded attractive and he most definitely didn’t like how he treated him like Suho actually liked him, welcomed him in his life. He hated his smirk.

“I hate your smirk.”

No, he _didn’t_ just say it out loud.

***

Suho found comfort in clicking a log in button to the Sword Legend.

He found comfort in hearing the theme song playing in the Main Garden.

He found comfort having a conversation with duijjang.

It had been two weeks since he joined the party and he didn’t know when he stopped being bothered about the guy’s presence anymore. They had levelled up several times and they were currently trying to clear map 22. Suho had become used to duijjang ignoring his commands. He still got butthurt about it sometimes but it quickly faded as soon as he messaged him first.

He always did, anyways.

And it was like he turned into a completely different person whenever they were conversing privately. He knew several facts that duijjang went to college and he was in his third year. Aside from that, he was pretty much clueless about duijjang. They never even had a voice call.

11.32 PM Direct from dui_jjang: my project is due next week

11.33 PM You: then finish it

11.33 PM Direct from dui_jjang: hhhrggg

11.34 PM You: ???

11.35 PM Direct from dui_jjang: i think i made a mistake

11.35 PM You: apologize for it…?

There was no new message from duijjang so Suho leaned back and massaged the bridge of his nose. He was tired as hell. His mind went back to that time when Kris asked him what he thought of the taller guy. He did answer him but he didn’t mean to sound that annoyed. And they stopped arranging a meeting since then.

A new message notification on his phone startled him. Suho took it to see Kris sent him a simple,

_i’m sorry._

Why did _he_ feel guilty?

Just as he finished sending a reply to Kris, a new message notification popped up.

11.38 PM Direct from dui_jjang: sorry i was using the toilet

11.38 PM You: np

His phone screen lit up when there was a reply from Kris.

i was hoping u wouldn’t stop meeting me though but i guess i couldn’t do anything about it haha

He sounded…sad. Suho felt guilt eating at his insides.

Buzz!

12.00 AM Direct from dui_jjang: hey

Suho set his phone aside and left the message un-replied.

12.00 AM You: what is it

12.01 AM Direct from dui_jjang: do u think he’ll forgive me

12.03 AM You: what did you do

12.03 AM You: hey y’know why don’t u save my numbers so we can talk more comfortably

It started to feel tiring to log in to the game just to talk to duijjang.

12.06 AM You: forget i asked

12.06 AM You: im tired af ok bye

Just when he was about to log out, a notification popped up.

12.08 AM Direct from dui_jjang: wait whats ur number

Suho typed in his phone numbers.

12.09 AM Direct from dui_jjang: im gonna call you wait

12.09 AM You: okay

Suho leaned against his chair as he waited for duijjang’s call. When his phone rang, he sat up so quick that he felt his spine cracked. His eyes bulged when he saw the name that appeared instead of a string of unsaved numbers.

_Incoming call_

_Kris_

***

“Hello, captain,”

Suho looked up upon hearing familiar voice. He was sitting at a bench in the park in front of his campus. He was surprised to see Kris walking towards him. He was unsure of what to feel and he didn’t trust himself to speak at all so he nodded his head lightly as the two made his way to sit next to him.

“You doing good?” he didn’t expect Kris to ask first.

He nodded stiffly, closing his textbook and put it on his lap.

“Where’s the captain I know?”

He stiffened in his spot when he felt a palm on his head. It was unmistakeably Kris’.

“Get your hand off me,” he grumbled and shook his head, in hope to get rid of Kris’ annoyingly heavy palm.

He was sure he was never going to admit he missed that playful, teasing laugh.

Kris still had his palm on his head when he shot him a death glare. “I’m going to kill you,”

The taller guy lifted his palm and held up both of his hands. “What did I do this time?”

“How long?” Suho asked through gritted teeth.

“How long did you know I’m the captain?”

Kris looked thoughtful for a moment before grinning. “Since the beginning?”

He burst out laughing when Suho began hitting his forearm.

“I was joking!” he cried in between laughter, “I had no idea until that night I called the number you gave me and it showed your name instead,”

_It was the same for him too._

“But you give off the same vibe as GuardianAngel,” he sighed when the laughter had died down.

“Why did you stop meeting me?”

Suho gulped when his voice turned serious. His hands were back at his side now that he no longer felt the need to hit Kris. He felt the need to hit himself instead but he didn’t do it.

“I-I wasn’t ready, I guess,” he hated himself for stuttering.

The taller guy sighed and he felt a palm on his head yet again but this time, it ruffled his hair. The gesture was so soft and gentle that he couldn’t help but melt against the touch.

“You sometimes don’t need to get ready to face a situation,” he heard Kris said.

“Do spontaneous things! It’s refreshing!”

A pause. Suho glanced up.

There was a heart-robbing smile on Kris’ face.

“And stop sticking to the rules,”

“Ow, why are you hitting me?”

Suho felt his mask crumbled and he realized it did a long time ago. Ever since duijjang intruded into his party, doing the run together and did everything as he liked, regardless Suho’s warnings or commands. Suho had let his guard down ever since he got provoked by duijjang’s words and began to break out of his habits of running the map or setting a strategy.

It was all duijjang’s fault that he didn’t even realize those changes.

“—angel?”

Suho blinked up.

“What?”

“Can I kiss you?” Kris asked seriously.

Suho thought his heart couldn’t beat any faster.

“I’ll let you do as you like this time.”


	2. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things become pretty much clear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LMAO.

GuardianAngel is online!

dui_jjang is online!

[joseonwarrior]: wOW it's just as you said kyungsoo

[dyodorks]: Congratulations

[dyodorks]: We heard everything from Sehun and Chen

[Great_KingOSH]: not eveyrthing lol

[DarkLord92]: finally the time has come

[joseonwarrior]: i wish i lived in the city

[dyodorks]: SAME

GuardianAngel has logged out. He is now offline.

[dyodorks]: Where's Suho going?

[dui_jjang]: he kind of doesn't know what to say to you guys lmao

[Great_KingOSH]: lmao

[dyodorks]: We'll support you!

[dui_jjang]: shut up it's embarrassing

[DarkLord92]: no it's not

[Great_KingOSH]: lmao

[joseonwarrior]: it must be nice to finally have things settled between you

[dui_jjang]: yeah

[dyodorks]: Congratulations once again

[dui_jjang]: thanks...kyungsoo

[joseonwarrior]: i really want to meet you all in real life

[dui_jjang]: then travel to seoul

[jeosonwarrior]: let's go to seoul together, kyungsoo

[dyodorks]: ...

[joseonwarrior]: okay? aww, c'mon

dyodorks has logged out. He is now offline.

[DarkLord92]: do you want me to pat your shoulder?

[Great_KingOSH]: LMAO

joseonwarrior has logged out. He is now offline.

\--

Suho was lying on his sofa, wide awake, thinking of the first time he noticed duijjang's presence.

"I think I remember Kyungsoo mentioned something about you asking him to do something," he said thoughtfuly, turning his head to lean against Kris' back.

Kris hummed. He was doing a double-check at the business plan they'd made together because he needed it done and clear tomorrow to present it to the professor.

"So?" he poked slightly at his boyfriend's head.

"I'm actually in the Galaxy Boy,"

Suho gasped.

"The captain,"

Suho hit his head harder.

"And I asked Kyungsoo to invite me to your party,"

Suho couldn't believe what he'd just said. Kris was a galaxy boy, the second group after the holy emperor in the national rank.

"Please fuck off," Suho said weakly.


End file.
